The Son of the Devil
by Shironira
Summary: Jin, a teen, has been shipwrecked in the sea. To his luck, he was picked up by the Whitebeard Pirates. However, he is discovered to have one of the most powerful abilities in the world. How will Jin develop? How powerful will he become? Will he succumb to his power? Follow Jin on his life and adventures on the Moby Dick! This story will join with canon. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I have another new story for you! This story will centre on my OC, Jin who is picked up and raised on Whitebeard's ship. This story is kind off a foreshadowing of Jin's powers and his introduction. As always, please leave a review after you read as those encourage me and help me to improve as a writer. Hope you enjoy, and remember to read and review!**

 _On the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates_

The night was not a calm one. The ship of the Whitebeard Pirates, the Moby Dick, had been caught in a serious storm. The dark skies covered as far as the horizon and it was total darkness on the ship. The occasional strike of lightning would brighten up the surroundings, revealing Whitebeard Pirates manning the Moby Dick and trying to prevent it from capsizing. The wind arose and it pushed the ocean into mountains of angry waves.

There were many Whitebeard Pirates on the deck running around, ensuring the the Moby Dick would survive through this storm. A ship this big would require a lot of manpower, after all. There were dozens of men from all divisions furling the sails, and another dozen manning the rudder, while many more were trying to help.

At the bow of the ship sat one of the strongest men in the world, captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, Edward Newgate. To his right was the Commander of the 1st Division, Marco the Phoenix, while to his left was the Commander of the 2nd Division, Fire Fist Ace. Contrary to the panicked Whitebeard Pirates on the deck, these three were eerily calm, as if they treated a storm so huge as nothing to be worried about.

Marco was peering out the side of the Moby Dick, staring at the monster waves that were relentlessly hitting at their ship. "Hmm, the waves seem to be extra angry tonight-yoi" he commented.

"Ah, gotta take it all in stride as a pirate," Ace replied with a smile.

"Guararararara! I have been through storms that were much worse than this! This should not be a problem at all!" laughed Whitebeard.

As the three continued their conversation, the rest of the commanders were also helping the crew to stabilize the ship in this storm.

"Eh, is that a kid in the middle of the ocean-yoi?" Marco suddenly asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, why would a kid be in the middle of the ocean in such a huge storm?" Ace replied skeptically.

"Oi, Pops. Check it out, it really is a kid." Marco insisted to Whitebeard.

True enough, the sight which greeted Whitebeard was indeed as Marco had said. A kid was clinging onto a piece of wood, and he seemed to be unconscious. The strong waves were washing over him every passing second, and with each hit he took from the waves, he seemed to sink deeper into the ocean. It was evident that if it continued, the kid would drown in no time.

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at this sight. Pirates or not, he had morales, and he would not let a kid die under his watch. "Marco, pick him up and bring him to the ship," Whitebeard commanded.

Marco nodded in acknowledgement and immediately partially transformed into his phoenix form. Blue and orange flames licked the air around him as his arms turned into wings. He jumped off the ship and made a beeline for the kid.

As Marco soared over the kid, he hooked his legs around the kid and lifted him up, before swooping back to the where Ace and Whitebeard was. He laid him on the floor and it was revealed that the kid was a male.

"What do we do with him now-yoi?" Marco asked Whitebeard.

"Bring him to the sick bay for Lea to patch him up, before we see what to do with him," Whitebeard decided.

As Marco touched the boy to lift him up, the boy suddenly started to twitch violently. Marco was immediately put on alert. Whitebeard and Ace merely looked on in curiosity.

The boy began to undergo an intriguing transformation. He began to grow in size as bulging muscles started to appear on his arms, legs and torso. Two holes appeared on both sides of his spine and wings started to emerge from it. The wings were humongous, bigger than the original size of the boy. They were black and it had a resemblance to bat wings. When the boy looked up, his eyes were a bloodshot red and appeared to be in a glare.

 _This boy… He has the power of the devil itself!_ Whitebeard realised.

"Marco! Get everyone below deck now! This boy is dangerous!" Whitebeard ordered.

Marco complied immediately as he knew how serious it was when Whitebeard called someone dangerous. He swooped down to the deck in his phoenix form and began to get everyone below deck despite the storm still going strong.

The boy looked up and stared into Whitebeard's eyes. Lightning striked and a loud clap of thunder was heard, before the boy disappeared and reappeared in front of Whitebeard. The boy moved as fast as the wind, and as he was right in front of Whitebeard, his bloodshot eyes turned redder, ready to launch an attack.

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes and was prepared to counter the attack with a blow of his own, when suddenly, " **HIKEN!** " A pillar of flame was shot towards the boy and it caused him to go flying backwards, crashing into the railings of the Moby Dick. Ace had sent a blow towards the boy upon seeing his hostile intent.

"Very well then, Ace. I'll leave this fight to you. Don't injure him too much, the boy's valuable," Whitebeard said.

Ace grinned as he lifted up his orange hat with a burning finger. "No promises though, Pops."

The boy was not about to be taken down so easily. He stood up and glared at Ace with his bloodshot eyes. **PEW!** Laser beams suddenly shot out from the boy's eyes towards Ace. Ace saw the attack coming and jumped out of the way. However, the railings of the ship behind Ace was blown over the ship and it disappeared from the surface of the ocean.

The boy was relentless in his attacks as he rushed Ace. He launched a flurry of punches, all of which were blocked relatively easily by Ace. Ace then counter attacked by sending a high kick aimed at the boy's head. The boy was able to block it with his right arm, but the impact pushed the boy backwards a little.

As the boy lowered his arm, he saw Ace charging at him with bright orange flames licking his whole body. The boy raised his right hand and created a ball of dark energy, and shot it at the charging Ace. Ace saw it coming and jumped over the attack easily. " **ENTEI!** " Ace roared as he launched a flaming uppercut at the boy. As the punch connected with the boy, flames suddenly erupted and engulfed the boy. The boy flew a great distance backward and slammed into the side of the Moby Dick before slumping to the ground, smoke emerging from his mouth.

The boy began to revert back to his original form. His wings became smaller and disappeared, his muscles became smaller, and he began to resemble a normal boy of fifteen years old again. The boy lay on the ground unconscious, with the rain splattering all over his back.

"Pops… this boy radiates a demonic aura. I felt it when I came into contact with him," Ace whispered.

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes and replied seriously, "I know. This boy has the Power of the Devil himself. If brought up incorrectly, he has the power to singlehandedly bring down the world. This boy may not be able to control it and use the power to the fullest as he is still very young, but he is very valuable. We cannot allow him to fall into the hands of people with wicked hearts. They'll use his power and cause chaos and destruction. Take him to the sick bay, we'll see what to do with him after he wakes."

Ace nodded and lifted the boy up and slung him over his shoulder, and left for the sick bay.

 **XXX**

After Ace had dropped off the boy at the sick bay (with a huge telling off from Lea about him being so severely burnt), he went to the dining room as Pops had called a meeting for the ship's elite commanders. Whitebeard, Marco, Ace, Jozu - the third division commander, and Thatch - the fourth division commander, were present at the meeting. The commanders could all sense the suspense from Whitebeard with their Kenbunshoku Haki and knew that this meeting was going to be a very serious one.

"Today, we are here to discuss about the boy," Whitebeard began.

"You said something about him being dangerous earlier," Marco said.

"That's right," Whitebeard nodded, "that boy harnesses a great power, one that can literally destroy the world on its own. Marco, Ace, you saw when the boy changed into a monster right?"

Marco and Ace nodded, having witnessed the boy's transformation into a devil.

"That was caused by the Power of the Devil, a frightening power that can wipe off everyone from the face of the earth by itself. This power is not to be underestimated. This boy, he is still young and inexperienced, thus he is not able to achieve the full potential of that power. However… it might be a different story once he grows up."

"Pops… Why are you speaking as if that power is one of the worst things that could happen to this world?" Thatch asked.

Whitebeard replied seriously, "Because it is. I have fought against a person who utilised this power to near perfection, and it was not a pleasant experience."

The four commanders settled themselves comfortably into their chairs, knowing that Whitebeard was about to go into storytelling mode.

 **XXX**

 _Twenty Years Ago, on an island in the New World_

Whitebeard, known as Edward Newgate at that time, had just docked on a new island. He was already known as one of the strongest men in the world, and he had recently been contacted by his friends Sengoku and Garp, and they had some serious news to tell him.

They met together in a clearing deep inland, where Garp and Sengoku were resting under a tree. Both the Marines wore serious expressions, and even the playful Garp was behaving himself. Upon seeing this sight, Whitebeard knew that the matter was really bad.

Sengoku informed Whitebeard that there was a foe on this island, a very powerful foe which even they would have trouble beating. "And so, I have requested the help of one more man."

Right on cue, the bushes by their side shifted, and a tall and well-built man walked out and approached them. He had jet black hair and mustache and wore a red coat. There was a sword sheathed on his waist, and the man had his signature huge grin on. This man was Gol D. Roger, the man who would soon become the Pirate King.

Whitebeard was skeptical that the opponent was so powerful that they needed four of the world's strongest men to take him down. However, he was soon going to realise that the four of them was barely enough.

"Our enemy is here," Garp said suddenly. Not that he needed to, the four of them had all sensed the man coming ever since he had an intent to approach them. The man at first glance looked like just any other pirate, with blond hair and thinly-slit eyes. He was not wearing a shirt, and his well-shaped abs were proof of his strength. He wore long red pants, and his leg muscles bulged through the fabric of his pants. He wore a grin that had no warmth at all, and the four men's Kenbunshoku Haki sensed his malicious intent.

"My my, to what do I owe this pleasure? Four of the world's strongest men before me," the man smiled.

"Cut your crap, Uvo. We have come to ensure that you don't go crazy with that power of yours by taking you down," Garp replied cooly.

"Ah, my power. You wanna see it?" The man called Uvo began to change. His muscles grew bigger and his devil wings started sprouting from his back. His eyes turned into a glowing red and his smile seemed even more menacing from his devil form. His looks were similar to the boy, however, unlike the boy, he was able to control this power perfectly, and managed to tame the power so that it would do his bidding.

The four men that were about to face him tensed up, as they sensed his immense strength. They immediately knew that this battle was not going to be a pleasant one, nor was it going to be easy.

"Finally showed your true colours eh, Uvo. If only you learnt to control yourself, this would not have to happen," Sengoku sighed.

"GRAHAHAHAHAHA! Isn't it a bit unfair though? It's four on one, how about I do this?" With a loud roar, Uvo cloned three more of himself. The four men knew that one of him was bad enough, but now there was four of him with equal power, this battle was sure not going to have a happy ending.

 **XXX**

"The battle lasted for almost a day, and the four of Uvo's clones were on par with our skills. There was not one of us that were gaining more ground, and this battle looked likely to last until one of us falls from exhaustion. That was not the case, though. With Roger's quick thinking, we managed to take down one of the clones. Like that, they were outnumbered and we ended the battle quickly after that," Whitebeard ended his story.

The four commanders were shocked that a single man had been able to keep four of the world's strongest men at bay. "So… you are saying that this boy in our infirmary now has the power to crush the world?" Thatch asked slowly.

"Yes, my son, which is why we need to decide carefully now," Whitebeard nodded.

"That sure isn't good… what should we do with the boy now?" Jozu asked.

"We can keep him, and raise him up correctly to ensure that he has morals and stuff," Ace suggested.

The four commanders agreed that this would be a viable and might be the best option. "What do you say, Pops?" Marco asked.

"He can stay if he wants to. However, Marco, you must stay with him and keep a close eye on him," Whitebeard said.

"Alright," Marco nodded, "Before we end this meeting, there is one more thing we need to settle-yoi."

"The boy's powers. We have no idea when or how it triggers, and how do we stop it. What if the power never awakens again?" Thatch asked.

"So you are saying that we should not tell the boy his powers?" Jozu questioned.

Thatch nodded. A silence descended upon the table as Whitebeard and the four commanders contemplated if they should tell the boy about his powers.

A minute passed. Then two. Then three.

Finally, Marco broke the silence by saying, "I think we should keep it from him, at least until he discovers it himself and asks us about it."

The four commanders decided that that was a good idea, better to keep such a strong power dormant than to try and control it.

And so, the problem was settled and the meeting ended.

 **XXX**

 _The next day_

The boy woke up to a burning headache. He vaguely remembered how he fell in the ocean… Wait. Why was he not dead? It was then the boy started taking in his surroundings. He discovered that he was in a very unfamiliar setting.

Around him lay a dozen beds that were currently unoccupied. There were sophisticated machines all around the room, and the boy knew that they were for medical purposes. The layout of the room was one similar to a hospital… except that the boy knew that he was on a ship as he could feel the bobbing of the waves and that he had no idea how he got here. As he surveyed his surroundings, he saw something which made his eyes go wide. Hung on the wall on the opposite end of the room, was the flag of the Whitebeard Pirates. He realised that he was in a dangerous spot and might end up getting killed.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" A pink haired woman entered the room and exclaimed as soon as she saw him. She was Nurse Lea, the nurse for the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates. The boy did not trust her and remained silent, all the while staring at her. She was dressed in doctor's garments and she seemed like a kind person. However, the boy reminded himself that she was a pirate too and her looks can be deceiving.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk, dinner's in about half an hour," she smiled before turning and walking away.

The boy knew he had to escape immediately. He was on the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates and knew that he could be killed anytime. He spotted a scalpel on the table by his bedside, and he came up with a plan. He grabbed the scalpel and rushed the woman, trying to use her as hostage to escape the ship.

However, the woman felt him coming and simply ducked under to dodge the boy's scalpel. She then reached out and grabbed the boy's hand. The boy was shocked at her strength as he could not even move his arm despite being fifteen.

"My, my, quite the dangerous one, aren't you. I am a Whitebeard Pirate after all, of course I have to know how to defend myself. Now, go to sleep," as Lea finished that sentence, she delivered a hard chop towards the back of the boy's neck, and he went limp immediately. She then proceeded to put him back in his back before going to tell the commanders of the incident.

 **XXX**

"The boy has woken up-yoi?" Marco asked.

Lea nodded. She stood before Whitebeard and the elite commanders and delivered her report. She found out that the boy was fine, just suffering from some minor burns, and his toughness surprised her. She also recounted the incident of the boy trying to escape.

Whitebeard and the commanders listened in silence, but they were all thinking about whether keeping the boy was safe. He has shown aggressiveness, and combined with that power of his, it might bring lots of danger towards the ship.

"Hmm… under such circumstances, it would definitely be better to put him on one of our islands…" Jozu pondered.

"No, we keep him. I'll take care of him-yoi," Marco suddenly said.

All of the people present looked at Marco in surprise. They knew how busy he was as the First Division's Commander and now he was volunteering to babysit a teenager.

"If Marco wants to take care of him, then we shall keep him," Whitebeard said with a tone of finality.

And just like that, the boy with the powers of the devil has been accepted on the ship of one of the Four Emperors, Edward Newgate.

 **XXX**

The boy woke up to a state of confusion. He vaguely remembered how he was on Whitebeard's ship, and how the nurse of the ship had knocked him out and foiled his escape plan.

He then noticed a man by his bedside. He was lean and muscular and wore an open purple jacket adorned with a light blue sash. He had an oval shaped face, and combined with his blonde and bushy hair, it made him resemble a pineapple. He was the First Division Commander, Marco the Phoenix.

"Finally awake boy-yoi?" Marco asked.

The boy narrowed his eyes at Marco as he did not trust him. He maintained a calm demeanor and was indifferent to Marco's question. He continued staring at Marco, an awkward silence surfacing between them.

"Not a talkative one-yoi?" Marco asked, "No bother, Thatch is going to whip up a delicious meal for dinner which will hopefully make you feel better. I'll call you when it's time for dinner-yoi," Marco said as he proceeded to the door of the infirmary.

As Marco placed his hand on the doorknob, he heard the boy call out, "You aren't going to kill me?"

Marco chuckled at the question. He turned around to face the boy, only to find him staring with a blank expression.

"Nope, we have decided to adopt you on this ship-yoi," Marco said.

"And why should I trust your word?" the boy questioned.

"You don't really have a choice now, kid-yoi" Marco replied.

"You sure about that?" the boy asked in a sly manner.

Marco raised his eyebrows, interested to see what the boy would try next. The boy rushed Marco, and aimed a right hook towards his jaw. Marco saw it coming long ago and raised up his right arm to clutch his fist, almost effortlessly.

The boy was not to give up easily. Even though he had his fist tightly clutched in Marco's grip, he jumped up and tried to flip behind Marco to attack his back. What he did not expect was that as soon as he jumped, Marco pulled him back down with the arm he was clutching and planted him firmly to the ground.

"Now, now, attacking someone's back is cowardly-yoi," Marco smirked.

The boy finally realised he was completely outclassed, and stopped fighting. Marco looked down at the boy's azure blue eyes. They stared at each other for a while, and Marco finally commented, "Your fighting skills are not half bad, kid, but you still have much to learn. What is your name?"

The air surrounding the seemed to drop by a few degrees as the boy replied, "Jin. My name is Jin."

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Next up is going to be about his interactions with the Whitebeard crew and his life on the Moby Dick. Jin's power is already revealed, however he is nowhere near the power of the previous user, Uvo. He is at age fifteen now, currently a teen. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review! Signing off, Shironira-kun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's another chapter. I'm so sorry I took so long to post this but now I'm kinda busy and my writing time has decreased hugely. I'll write whenever I have free time though. This chapter is meant to show Jin's interactions with some of the Whitebeard Pirates and to give a rough gauge about his power. Hope you guys enjoy, and remember to read and review!**

 _On the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates_

It has been a few days since Jin was picked up onto Whitebeard's ship. Despite so, Jin still had no idea about the layout of the ship as he was stuck in the infirmary for the past few days. Lea had made it explicitly clear that she doesn't want him out of his bed as he might reopen his injuries. Meals were delivered by Lea, and what was on his plate were normally peas and a few other vegetables.

Over the past few days, people have been coming to visit him. Marco came regularly to check on him and to try and talk to him, though Jin still had not settled in. Ace and Thatch normally came to visit together, and they would tell him jokes and pranks that they pulled off Marco and the other commanders. They were the ones who made him cheer up and feel more comfortable, and he could feel a bond growing between them. Even though Jin had not openly laughed yet, he told himself that it would be fine to let slip a smile or two.

Day by day, Jin felt himself opening up to this bunch of pirates dubbed as one of the strongest crews, and he found himself being able to settle down. He had began to trust these guys, at least the commanders.

The day finally came for Jin to be discharged from the infirmary. As Lea came in to give him his final checkup, she wore a bright smile. As she took his pulses and checked his stitches, she nagged, "Remember not to overexert yourself these few days. With those boys up there, who knows what they will put you through."

"Yes, yes, I get it…" Jin replied, bored of hearing the same things for the past few days. Lea finished her checked up and gave him the green light to leave. As he exited the infirmary, he saw Marco leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"About time, follow me to your quarters," Marco said.

"You guys are taking me in? Not dropping me off at the next island you see?" Jin asked as his eyes widened.

"Well you need someplace to stay until we get to the next island," Marco said.

"Oh…" Jin eyes showed obvious disappointment.

"Just kidding. You'll be here until you choose to leave," Marco said as he stuck out a tongue at him.

A tick mark appeared on Jin's forehead as he got annoyed at being played around. "DAMN YOU MARCO, DON'T PLAY WITH ME!" he yelled comically as he started to chase the First Division Commander, who had the sense to run away as soon as he saw Jin's annoyed expression.

And just like that, Jin and the First Division Commander ran around the ship, through the long corridors and the twist and turns. Everyone looked, of course, as they wondered what Marco would be doing with the kid, but those two didn't seem to care. For them, the world had shrunk to only contain them both, a very special world between two brothers who shared a special bond.

 **XXX**

After a long chase around the ship, both Jin and Marco were exhausted, however, their hearts were content. They lay on the deck of the Moby Dick, both panting with huge smiles on their faces.

"You...huff…sure can...huff...run," Jin panted.

"You chased me for quite some time there, your stamina is good," complimented Marco. He had already stopped panting as he had more stamina and recovered faster, and was currently lying down beside Jin.

"Today's weather sure is nice, the skies are so blue," Jin commented with a smile as he watched the sky. True enough, the sky was cloudless and its blue hue extended beyond the horizon.

Marco smiled as he sensed the happiness of the kid. "Say, kid, what's your dream?" Marco asked.

"Hmm… I want to find my father before embarking on any dream," Jin said, deep in thought.

Marco raised an eyebrow as he heard this. The commanders had agreed not to ask about his past unless he willingly shared it with them, and now Jin was revealing part of his past.

"I see.. Do you need any help?" Marco asked, knowing that the crew would be willing to render assistance if he asked for it.

Jin shook his head no. "I'll find him when I set out to explore the world one day," he said with conviction.

Marco nodded his head in understanding. "Want to have a tour of the ship?' Marco asked to change the topic.

Jin brightened up at the thought and smiled, "Sure."

 **XXX**

"This here, is the armory of the ship. It's where we keep our weapons and stuff, and the crew comes here to replace their weapon if they lost it or damaged it in battles," Marco explained as they approached a large wooden door.

Marco pushed open the door effortlessly, and in the armory was a huge assortment of weapons, from swords to guns, nunchucks to bow and arrows, practically every known weapon was inside. Normally, this arsenal would be enough to cause any man to jaw drop in shock, however Jin only had a frown on his face upon seeing this sight.

"What's the matter? You can choose a weapon from here," Marco said as he observed Jin.

"Nothing's here is precious, is it? The swords are just ones that can be replaced at a moment's notice, the weapons in there are all not special. I can feel it, the lack of power and uniqueness in that room," Jin said as he turned away, apparently evident that he was no longer interested in the armory.

 _Wow… his Observation Haki is good for his age, for him to be able to sense all that,_ Marco thought. "Well, fine then, kid we'll try to get a suitable weapon for you maybe at the next island or something. Let's move on," Marco said.

Marco closed the door and led him to another part of the ship.

As they entered another room, screams and shouts could be heard. Apparently, this was the training room. Many of the Whitebeard Pirates were training in this room. All around the room were basic training equipment, weights, wooden dummies, etc. The main attraction of the training room, however, was at the centre of the room. There was a boxing ring in the middle and tons of Whitebeard Pirates were surrounding the ring, cheering on for the contestants.

Jin ignored all of the commotion from the boxing ring and instead went to a wooden dummy. He spotted a sword lying on the ground, left behind by a fellow Whitebeard Pirate. He picked up the sword and immediately muttered, "This sword is of so low quality…"

Marco overheard this and raised his eyebrows, curious at how Jin was able to judge that the blade was of low quality and what Jin was going to do next. Jin raised the sword and shifted his left leg behind so that it was supporting most of his weight, getting into a steady stance.

Jin raised the sword with his right hand and took a deep breath. Without warning, the muscles on Jin's right arm bulged as he took a huge swing towards the wooden dummy. The sword did not come into contact with the wooden dummy, however it cut it clean in half.

 **SHINK!** There was a resounding sound of metal clashing as the slice reached the wall behind the dummy, leaving a clean slice mark on the wall. However, the blade Jin held shattered into pieces. "Just as I thought, a weak blade," Jin muttered.

By this time, the whole room was silent, apparently stunned by the show of Jin's power. Even Marco has his eyes widened as he had not expected Jin to possess such overwhelming power for his age.

"Such a powerful swing, yet swung with such technique that it landed such a clean cut. I'm impressed," a low voice suddenly commented.

A muscular, broad chested man appeared at the doorway. He wore a black shirt which splits open in the middle, revealing his hairy chest. He also wore a cape of the same color and white gloves on both of his hands. He wore a dark blue top hat and has a curly black mustache, and he wore a grin on his face. He was the Fifth Division Commander, Flower Blade Vista.

"Whaddya say, kid. Wanna spar in there?" he asked as he pointed towards the boxing ring.

"Vista-san! It's been so long since you've been in there. You sure you want to do this?" A voice called out near the ring.

Vista simply dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "I'll be fine. Wanna go, kid?"

Jin did not know who Vista was as he had not met him before. He sported a look of confusion as he looked towards Marco for help.

Marco, upon seeing Jin's confusion, stepped in. "Vista, he's new to the ship, let him settle down first will ya." He then informed Jin, "The man there is the Fifth Division Commander, Flower Blade Vista. Best swordsman on the ship, one of the best in the world."

 _Hmm… sparring against one of the best wouldn't hurt,_ Jin thought, and thus agreed to spar.

The crowd seemed to part for them as they approached the ring. Jin took another random sword from the ground and the two of them entered the ring. They took sides on either side of the ring, and the referee signalled for them to get ready. Jin took a couple of swings with his sword while Vista unsheathed both of his.

The air was so tense as the two of them stared at each other, Jin having an emotionless expression while Vista still keeping that grin of his on.

"BEGIN!" yelled the referee. Both of them circled one another, as if daring the other to make a move first. All of a sudden, Jin swung his sword hard, sending an air projectile at Vista. Vista parried the blow effortlessly, however, he was greeted by the tip of Jin's sword flying towards him at incredible speed. Jin had followed up the projectile he sent by launching himself towards Vista and delivering a jab.

Instead of parrying the attack, Vista simply sidestepped the blow, and the jab passed inches from Vista's torso. Jin was not fazed as he went for another jab, and another, and another. By no means were Jin's jab slow, they would have impaled any normal man and riddled him with holes by now, however, Jin was up against one of the best.

Vista somehow managed to sense every single one of the lightning quick jabs and miraculously managed to dodge them all, twisting and turning his body at all sort of angles, all the while keeping his two feet planted at the exact same spot. He still had a wide grin on his face.

Jin was beginning to get exhausted as it took him a lot of strength to deliver multiple lightning speed jabs. Eventually he jumped back to get a breather. He was panting hard while Vista was still grinning and showed no sign of exhaustion or fatigue.

Vista grinned and said, "Not bad, kid. But now it's my turn!"

" **Soru!"** Vista yelled as he reappeared in front of Jin almost instantly. Vista had his swords in a crossed position and delivered an X-shaped slash towards Jin. Jin barely had time to register what had happened as pure instinct caused him to grab his sword with both hands and block the blow.

Jin realised that he was completely outclassed here and he could not keep up with Vista. Vista started delivering numerous fast slashes, all of which Jin had trouble even seeing Vista's sword. However, a part of him controlled his body and he somehow managed to parry every single blow Vista threw at him.

The onlookers looked in awe as the two clashed swords. The sound of metal clashing against metal reverberated throughout the room as the two relentlessly crossed swords. To the onlookers, both the fighters were moving their swords so fast that they could not see anything except glints of metal flying here and there.

Marco observed the fight silently. It had been a long time since someone was able to hold off Vista for so long in a fight, even if it was just a spar. He knew that some of Jin's strength came from his power and even if he did not know it, it subconsciously is enhancing his body and his senses.

Vista decided it was time to end this. The kid had passed his test and proved himself worthy. " **Song of the Petals!"** Vista roared, and with the next blow he delivered, flower petals rained down around Jin. Jin was caught off guard and was surprised. He did not know what to expect next as the flower petals were acting as a blind, and he had absolutely no idea where Vista was going to attack next.

At this moment, Jin realised that he would have been dead if this was a real fight. He could not see Vista, and thus he was not able to parry wherever the blow would come from. As the flower petals cleared, he no longer saw Vista in front of him. He suddenly felt the cold metal of a sword placed beside his neck.

"You know, they don't call me 'Flower Blade' for nothing," Vista remarked, having gotten behind Jin when the flower petals were falling.

Jin knew that there was nothing he could do now. "I admit defeat," he conceded. Jin was not angry nor disappointed, he found it an exhilarating and interesting experience to have been able to judge his own swordplay with one of the world's best.

Vista sheathed his own swords and left through the front door, after telling Jin to come find him when he has the time.

Jin's body was still full of adrenaline and Marco suggested that they go to the kitchen for some cold refreshments. Jin, apparently wanting to cool down, readily agreed.

 **XXX**

"Hola, gentlemen. What can I do for you here?" a voice called out.

A man with a pompadour hairstyle appeared. He had a black goatee, and a stitched scar running down the left side of his face. He is dressed in a chef attire, donning a blue apron and wearing a chef hat. He was the chief cook of the ship, also known as the Fourth Division Commander, Thatch.

Jin noticed that he was the first person on the ship that had not referred to him as a kid, and noted that it would be good to make friends with this guy.

"Thatch, Jin here just sparred against Vista and he needs something to cool down," Marco explained.

"Vista eh? Seems like he managed to escape without a scratch, not bad," complimented Thatch as he brought over a soda and passed it to Jin.

Jin held it gratefully, and he chugged down the soda, having been utterly exhausted from his spar with Vista.

"Come back later, guys. Dinner is in about an hour or so," Thatch said as he shooed them out of the kitchen.

The duo decided to head over to Jin's cabin next. They walked past the deck to the back of the ship where all the rooms were. Surprisingly, Jin was given a room of his own as there was no other rooms that were suitable for him on the ship. The first word that came into Jin's mind when he saw his room was barren. The room was big enough, however its only furniture were a decent bed and a wooden table coupled with a wooden chair.

"Sorry about the living conditions," Marco apologized, "you can stock up on some furniture on the next island."

"It's fine, it gives me space to do training anyway," Jin assured Marco.

"Don't slack off, kid. I can tell you will make a fine fighter. Anyways, I'll be taking my leave now. Feel free to go anywhere you want on the ship, and dinner starts when you hear a loud bell." Marco bade goodbye as he left Jin's room.

Jin went to sit on his new bed to gather his thoughts. Surprisingly, the bed was soft and quite comfortable. He had ended up onto Whitebeard's ship. He was accepted into the crew. He is living on the Moby Dick now.

As Jin took in the circumstances he was currently in, he tried to think about how he got into this position. It was to no avail. As Jin strained his memory, his vision went red for a moment and a pounding headache started. He grimaced and decided to leave that issue for later.

Jin decided to take a walk to the training centre in order to retrieve some weights to bring to his room to facilitate training. As he neared the training centre, he could hear some sort of commotion coming from it.

He found out that the bunch of rowdy supporters from his spar with Vista were now engaged in an arm wrestling tournament. The current match seemed to be at a stalemate. A bald but muscular man was arm wrestling with his opponent of the same build. The huge arm muscles of the two competitors bulged as they tried to gain an advantage over the other. Jin watched with mild curiosity as he only wanted to know the outcome of the match.

A minute passed… then two… then three. The hands were still locked tightly dead in the centre. The faces of both competitors showed that they were giving it their all, but to no avail. Jin was starting to get bored and since he had already retrieved the weights he wanted, he decided to have some fun. He took a rubber band and aimed it at the back of the bald competitor before letting it fly.

As expected, the stinging impact of the rubber band caused the bald competitor to lose his concentration, and in the next second, his opponent capitalized on this advantage to slam his hand down onto the barrel which had been wrestling on. As the crowd cheered louder than ever, all satisfied at seeing such an intense match, the bald competitor started to go red in the face. It was evident that he was angry at his loss due to an interference.

He slammed the barrel and bellowed, "WHO DID IT? WHO SHOT SOMETHING AT ME?"

The crowd quietened down considerably as they realised that the bald competitor was utterly furious. Jin smiled and walked away from the training centre back to his room. He smiled as he made the journey back, apparently satisfied at seeing some entertainment.

"Hey kid," a gruff voice suddenly called out from the corner. A man with a massive built was leaning against the wall. He wore a white shirt and black pants, and he has a yellow sash around his waist. There were two bottles of liquor tied to his waist by the sash. He grinned widely, revealing some missing teeth as he said three words, "I saw that."

The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as Jin felt a wave of energy blasting towards him. Despite the man's grin, he could sense the hostility and evil intent emanating from the man. Jin remembered that he was Marshall D. Teach, a member of the 2nd Division. And now the man was somehow managing to back him into a corner.

 **XXX**

 _On another side of the Moby Dick_

Marco did not even bother knocking as he entered Vista's room. The room naturally smelled of flower petals, and everything in the room, from the bed to the workdesk, was neatly arranged. Vista was currently hunched over his workdesk completing some paperwork.

"Hey Vista, I think you know what I came here for," Marco said as he plopped himself on the bed.

Vista stopped work and turned around to face Marco with a grin. "Must be that kid of yours," he said.

Marco ignored the attempt to poke fun and instead asked, "What do you think of his fighting prowess?"

"Ahhhh…" Vista groaned as he stretched out, "the kid's really strong for someone his age. He is definitely not normal. Given enough training, he can definitely match up to us."

"Let's say the kid goes out of control, gets ten times stronger and tries to fight us. Will we be able to take him down?" Marco questioned.

Vista's grin disappeared and he narrowed his eyes at the strange question. Nonetheless, he replied, "At his current age, we should have no difficulty. When he gets older and stronger, he might give us a huge problem. To put his power into perspective, there is only one other kid around his age in the entire world that might be able to fight him. A kid in East Blue, who has beaten many masters of the sword and taken over many dojos. The infamous dojo crusher, **Roronoa Zoro!** "

 **A/N: And that's all for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and remember to review please! You can give me feedback on how to improve my writing and I'll try to change it in the upcoming chapters. Thanks all for reading! See you next time! Signing off, Shironira-kun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Finally I managed to get time to finish another chapter! Hope you guys like this chapter, it's about Jin… alright I won't spoil it for ya. Enjoy alright? Remember to read and review! Thanks!**

 _A few days later, on the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates_

It has been some time since Jin has been aboard the ship, and he was now familiar with its surroundings, not to mention comfortable around the crew. He finally felt that he belonged, he finally felt at home. However there was one man on the crew who kept him on edge, Marshall D Teach from the Second Division. Jin felt uneasy around the guy, he sensed hostility and resentment towards the crew, even though he could always be seen getting along well with the crew.

For the past few days, he would be in his barren little room lift weights ten times heavier than his own body while contemplating the matter about Teach. He was afraid that Teach might do something to the crew if not kept in check. This day was no different. He was lifting a barbell of a thousand kilograms, but his mind was not in his training.

He drifted so far away that he did not even notice when a certain blonde haired man entered the room. "Yo Jin, can you at least say hi?"

Jin was startled by Marco, and immediately put his barbell down. "Oh, hi Marco, didn't notice you, is there anything I can do?" Jin asked.

Marco narrowed his eyes and questioned, "It is unlike you to be so distant. What were you thinking of?"

Jin frowned and debated to tell Marco. He knew that he could trust Marco, however he did not want to falsely accuse the guy. In the end, he decided that Marco could help him and give him a bit of an insight on what man Teach might be. "It's about Teach. He has been bothering me a bit lately, I sense a bit of hostility from him," Jin finally replied.

"Oh Teach?" Marco laughed, "Don't worry about that guy. He's actually quite friendly and he has a weird obsession with cherry pies. Interact with him more and you'll find that he's quite a funny guy. He's been on this crew for a long time, and he actually rejected the position of a commander."

Jin pondered about all these new information. It certainly sounded like Teach was someone the whole crew trusted enough to nominate him for a commander position, but he still can't get that nagging feeling off the back of his head. He decided to agree with Marco for now but he would still keep a close eye on Teach.

Marco then spoke up, "Now, as for what I came for today. You have been living in our ship for quite some time now, and Pops is giving you the option to be his son. Do you want to?"

Jin nodded without a second of hesitation. He was finally being offered a home, a place where he could fit in. Of course he would jump at this opportunity.

Marco smiled, "Perfect. Pops want to see you and have a little talk, so go and find him when you have the time alright?"

With that, Marco exited the room with a parting goodbye. Jin was happy, no, he was ecstatic. It was official now. He was now part of one of the strongest crews in the world. Jin immediately headed to the bow of the ship where he would meet Whitebeard, the man whom he will eventually call Pops.

 **XXX**

 _At the mast of the Moby Dick_

Whitebeard was a powerful man to say the least. Wielding enough power to destroy the world if he wanted to, he was considered as one of the strongest in the world. However, time waits for no man, not even the strongest in the world. Old age plagued Whitebeard and his physical condition weakened considerably. Now he was resting at the bow of the Moby Dick, recuperating from their last battle.

As soon as Jin laid eyes on Whitebeard, he knew that he chose the right man to follow. Tall and righteous, Whitebeard exemplifies the true meaning of having morals in piracy. He was a father figure for his crew, leading them towards uncertainties and pushing them to unlock their true potential. Jin couldn't help but wonder how strong he could become training in this crew.

"Erm… Whitebeard-ossan?" Jin called meekly. Despite being told that he was accepted in the crew, he was still intimidated by the tall figure of Whitebeard. Whitebeard looked down and started laughing, much to Jin's confusion. "Guarararara! Don't be so scared of me, young one! I heard that you are willing to join us in a life on the sea?"

Jin looked at Whitebeard in the eye and replied full of conviction, "Yes, I am, without a doubt, willing to become a part of the Whitebeard pirates."

Whitebeard smiled and declared, "From today onwards, you shall bear the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates and be known as my son!" He pulled Jin into an embrace.

Jin's eyes widened as he felt himself pulled into a hug by Whitebeard. This feeling was unlike anything he had experienced before, it was completely new. A warm feeling spread throughout his whole body, and he felt at home, he felt safe and secure.

 _Trust me Pops… I will do my best for this crew._

 **XXX**

When Jin got back to his bed, he found two visitors waiting for him. Ace was lying down on his bed twiddling with his hat while Thatch was lifting up his weights with relative ease.

When they saw Jin enter, they immediately went forward to greet him and congratulate him. "Hey Jin, welcome to the crew! Join my division," Ace immediately grinned.

Thatch glanced at Ace and said, "Seriously? He has just got into the crew and you are promoting your division already? Anyway, Jin, welcome to the crew. Feel free to approach me if you have any questions."

Jin nodded and thanked Thatch. Meanwhile, Ace was grinning from ear to ear as if he said, "Now Jin, when do you want to take your division fight?"

Jin tilted his head in confusion. "Division fight?" he repeated.

Ace nodded enthusiastically and said, "Yeah. You have to fight any of the commanders to gain their approval to join their division. Though the commanders are strong, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Jin's mouth widened in shock. With his current strength, there was no way he would be able to go head to head with any of the commanders. It has already been proven with his fight with Vista. Jin started to feel worried. Like that, he would be divisionless on the ship!

Seeing Jin's worried expression, Thatch laughed. "Relax, you don't need to beat the commanders. It's just like a judge of your strength to see if you're suitable to join that division. And the commanders of the first few divisions are the strongest, so Marco is the strongest in the crew after Pops."

Ace patted Jin on the back. "As much as I want you on my division, I won't go easy on you if you wanna try me. Go find the commander of the division you want to join soon alright? I wanna see the fight if its not me fighting you. See ya!"

Ace and Thatch waved goodbye to Jin as they left his room. Jin, now faced with an important choice of choosing divisions, sat on his bed and thought about whose division he wanted to join. Marco? Being in Marco's division would mean that he would be able to learn from the strongest of the crew. Ace? Ace's division certainly looked to be the most fun, and he would experience a truly exhilarating experience of a life on the sea. Thatch? Thatch's division looked to be the most serious and the one you would go to for serious matters.

Jin knew that he would not be able to beat any of them, and he wondered what would be the conditions for his victory. Also, he has absolutely no idea of what powers they have. It would be risky for him to challenge any of them.

Seconds became minutes. Minutes turned into hours. In a flash, the whole afternoon has gone by. Jin had finally decided. He left his room to find the man he was looking for.

As he walked out to the deck of the ship, he spotted some sort of commotion coming from the stern. Out of curiosity, he went to check out what has happened. The sight which unfolded before him made his jaw drop out of shock. There was a serpent Sea King that was larger than the Moby Dick, its fangs glinting menacingly as it was poised to strike. Mind you, the Moby Dick was by no means a small ship, yet it looked like a toy to this gigantic sea king. Yells could be heard on the ship as the men readied the cannons to counter the Sea King's attack.

"Men, stand down, we'll take care of this," a cool voice said. Marco was walking alongside Ace with a grin on their faces as they walked up to the Sea King. Jin immediately knew that the Sea King was screwed and kinda felt sorry for it. He also noted that this would be a good time to find out what were Marco and Ace's powers.

Without warning, Marco suddenly became engulfed in blue fire flickering around his body gracefully. Jin watched awed as Marco jumped off the ship and went out of sight, before swooping back up in the form of… a bird? The crew cheered as they saw Marco flying straight for the Sea King. "That's our first division commander, Marco the Phoenix!"

Despite everyone being focused on Marco, Jin saw Ace's hands bursting into bright orange flames as he pointed both of his hands at the Sea King. Meanwhile, the Sea King has noticed Marco and greeted him with a huge open mouth. Instead of retreating, Marco flew right into the mouth of the Sea King. Jin was shocked that Marco got eaten, but the rest of the crew were not at all worried.

Suddenly, the Sea King's back exploded in bright blue flames as Marco burst out of a hole which he had blown out of the Sea King. As the Sea King thrashed around in pain, causing the Moby Dick to rock violently, Ace unleashed his devastating attack.

" **HIKEN!"** Ace roared as he set the Sea King on fire. The flames completely engulfed the Sea King, leaving no place untouched. The immense heat could be felt from the Moby Dick. Jin gaped at such a powerful display of power, wondering how was he supposed to beat this guy. The Sea King stopped struggling, and fell back into the sea, charred and dead. Ace turned around to face all the people on the deck with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, I overcooked it a little, hehe."

Jin was in complete shock. He realised how big the difference in power between him and the commanders was. Despite so, he told himself that he would train harder in order to become stronger and not become a burden on Whitebeard's crew.

He gathered up his courage and walked up to Ace. Despite half the crew watching, he bravely asked, "Hey, Ace. I want to join your division. I'll take the test tomorrow."

A series of oohs and aahs could be heard from the crew as it has been long since they had a new crewmember. Ace grinned and nodded, "Alright, noon tomorrow. I won't go easy on you." The crew cheered as they knew that they were going to be in for an entertaining fight the next day.

That night, Jin was feeling nervous yet excited. Excited at the prospect that he would be able to fight such a strong opponent. He could not sleep as he could feel adrenaline coursing through him already. He thought about different ways and strategies which he could use on Ace. Sometime in the night, when the moon was still hanging high, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

 **XXX**

 _Noon next afternoon, on a deserted island_

Jin and Ace stood face to face on the coast of the deserted island. The rest of the crew, including the commanders and Whitebeard, watched from the deck of the ship. Jin and Ace faced each other, Ace as usual having his grin on his face. Jin meanwhile, was wielding a sword which he had found in the training room the day before and had deemed its quality to be slightly better than the rest of the swords.

Ace yelled, "Yo Jin! To win this challenge all you have to do is land a hit on me, be it a punch, a kick, or a slice."

Jin nodded in acknowledgement as he brought his sword up in a defensive stance. He was expecting Ace to go on the offense.

" **Higan!"** Ace yelled as he raised up his index fingers and shot bullets of fire at Jin. Jin dodged some and parried some of it with his sword. Before long, all the fire bullets either flew harmlessly passed Jin or has been extinguished by Jin's sword. Ace gave a nod of approval seeing as how Jin did not get injured yet.

Ace then launched another flurry of bullets, before yelling, " **HIKEN!"** and sending a huge column of fire towards Jin. Even though it was his signature attack, Ace did not put all he had into that attack. He wanted to test Jin out first. As Jin was preoccupied with dodging the fire bullets, he realised that he had no time to dodge the column of fire. He only knew one way which he could get out from the sticky situation.

" **WIND SLASHER!"** he roared as he delivered a powerful slice towards the column of fire. The slash turned into a projectile meeting the fire straight on, before causing the fire to be extinguished and thick smoke to rise.

As the smoke cleared, Jin could see Ace standing there with a huge grin on his face and not looking fatigued at all. On the other hand, he was panting hard from dodging all the bullets and delivering such a powerful slash. He realised that he was going to lose this as his exhaustion would cause him to get hit by an attack eventually. Ace was just going to take him down from afar. He then decided he needed to go on the offense to even have a chance of winning. He shifted his stance to a more offensive one and pointed the sword towards Ace aggressively.

He suddenly put on a burst of speed as he sped towards Ace. Ace did not seem intimidated seeing Jin dashing towards him at top speed, but instead crouched down a little and he seemed to try and stop Jin in his tracks. Jin appeared to be going for a jab onto Ace, however he sped past Ace and swung his sword around, aiming to slash Ace's back.

Jin had put a lot of strength into that slash as he wanted to end the fight in one blow. However, instead of connecting with Ace's body, Jin's sword sailed right through, and the force of the swing caused Jin to spiral out of control and fall flat onto the sand.

Jin immediately stood up, trying hard to mask his surprise. In all honesty, he had no idea what was going on and how he could not slash Ace. He guessed it must have had something to do with Ace's devil fruit. But how was he supposed to defeat an opponent that he can't even touch?

However, Jin was not one to give up easily. He dashed straight at Ace again, trying to land another hit. The same thing happened. In the end, Ace did not even have to dodge. Jin's slashes, even though powerful, was unable to connect with Ace's solid body.

By now, Jin was extremely fatigued and frustrated. He wanted to land a hit on Ace so much, yet he could not even touch his solid body. As of now, Jin admitted to himself that he was completely helpless and did not even have a single idea on how to defeat Ace.

Marco and Thatch watched the fight from the Moby Dick. "Poor kid," Marco commented, "not knowing how to use Haki it would be hard for him to even land a hit on Ace."

Thatch disagreed. "There is a very simple way, it's just right in front of his eyes, he just needs to be smart enough to see it."

Meanwhile, Jin was having an internal conflict. _Dammit… how am I able to land a hit on him? What defeats fire? Fire… fire… that's it!_ Jin realised how stupid he was this entire time. It was so easy to hit Ace, especially when they were fighting at the coast!

Upon having this realisation, Jin picked up his sword and walked to the edge of the sea, all the while keeping a close eye on Ace in case he decided to launch an attack. He dipped his entire sword into the seawater, and when he pulled it out, droplets of water was dripping onto the coast.

"Finally figured it out, eh? Guess I have to dodge now," Ace called out. With renewed vigour, Jin was determined to land a hit on Ace. Thus, he rushed Ace again, and he knew that his task now was just to connect with Ace's body.

Jin was by no means slow, each one of his slashes were at top speed, but Ace seemed to know where Jin would be attacking from every single time, thus he had no difficulty dodging. After a few minutes of Jin on the attack, his slashes had gotten considerably slower due to exhaustion. Ace kicked Jin squarely in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards.

 _Damn… that's gonna leave a bruise,_ Jin thought. The force of Ace's kicks were no joke. As Jin tried to recover, he heard Ace roar, " **HIKEN!"** He looked up to see a huge column of fire shooting towards him. He knew he could not parry it when he was in such a weakened state, thus he jumped clumsily to the side.

However, he was not quick enough and the flames hit him in the chest, causing him to yell out in pain. He looked down and saw that his shirt was burnt away and that his chest was charred, with the skin black, signifying that the blow was a serious one.

Jin tried to get back onto his feet, but his chest just hurt way too much. It felt like someone was trying to rip him apart. The excruciating pain was too much for him to bear. He knew that he could not continue this fight anymore.

 _Dammit… I want to land a hit on that guy! I NEED TO LAND A HIT ON ACE!_ Jin thought, full of will and conviction. All of a sudden, he felt his head splitting apart.

"AUGH!" Jin screamed as he grasped his head with both hands. It felt like someone was tearing his brain into half. All of a sudden, he felt a figure speed past him at supersonic speed, and less than a second later, he could see a huge slash wound over Ace's chest, blood gushing out profusely from it.

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Who is the person who gave Ace such a huge wound? Who would be willing to help Jin at this juncture? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading, and remember to review! Signing off, Shironira-kun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back updating this story! Sorry for the really long gap between the updates, I was focusing more on my other story. But now, I'll try to update this story more as I really like to develop my own OC. So, enjoy this chapter and the plot development! Leave a review if you like to tell me what you think of this story. Enjoy!**

 _A few months later_

Jin walked to the deck of the Moby Dick, staring out to the vast sea. It has been a few months since he joined the Second Division. So far, he had not been able to embark on any missions as the Whitebeard Pirates were firm on the fact that they do not want him to get a bounty at such a young age. As such, he always had to stay on the ship whenever they arrived at a new island. Of course, it does not mean that he had nothing to do on the ship. He spent a lot of time training, improving his strength. His muscles and abs have become more chiseled after months of training.

Of course, he was busy training his new power too. His mind trailed back to the first day where he had an Awakening, and when he unlocked his new power…

 **XXX**

 _On the day of the fight with Ace_

Jin felt as if his head has was being ripped apart. His world became blurry as he staggered on the coast. He could barely make out Ace bleeding heavily, with a huge and deep cut on his chest. He could also make out another figure standing next to Ace, wielding a huge sword. It seems to be… him? The last thing he saw was a majestic bird swooping down from the sky towards him, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

 **XXX**

It was revealed that the one who cut Ace was, indeed, another him. During the fight with Ace, the pressure and stress of the fight has pushed him to an Awakening and unlocked a new power within him. He has the power to _produce clones._ Jin was in awe at first at his own power, however he knew that this was a very useful power as it allowed him to have a dynamic fighting style.

Since he had joined the Second Division, he spent most of his time with them, training hard. He also had regular training sessions with Marco, Ace and Thatch as they tried to figured out his power and help him to improve it. After a few months of rigorous training, he was finally able to command two clones with ease.

Being so deep in his thoughts, he did not even notice when Ace came next to him, staring at the ocean too. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Jin jumped a little before smiling. "I was just thinking how quick four months have passed on this ship," he said.

Ace nodded, "You have grown so much since we first took you in. And that is why you will finally get your first mission as a member of the Second Division."

Jin's heart skipped a beat when Ace said that. It has been his dream to go on a mission for the Whitebeard Pirates, but he was not allowed to as the crew did not want him to get a bounty.

"After some discussion, we have decided to allow you to go on missions seeing as how you are able to take care of yourself now," Ace explained, "just don't go getting such a huge bounty yea."

Jin's eyes sparkled as he asked excitedly, "When will I be setting off?"

"Tonight. We are currently in Paradise, the first part of the Grand Line. Apparently there is some small time pirate causing trouble in one of Pops islands. You just have to chase him away. Should be quite an easy job. We'll send a team of four and Yuri with you."

Yuri was another child on the ship. She was the youngest together with Jin. However, being blessed with the Devil Fruit Power of the Wind-Wind Fruit, she was able to read wind directions and control the winds to her will. As such, she was appointed as the head navigator of the Whitebeard Pirates, and a highly skilled one at that.

Jin would never admit it, but with Yuri's outgoing personality, he often found his eyes drifting to her beautiful features and her caring personality. He might have developed a teeny-weeny crush on her, not like he would tell anybody about it. In any way, he was definitely excited to go on a mission with Yuri and get the opportunity to spend more time with her.

 **XXX**

 _That night_

Preparations were finalized for the mission. They were to set off in a wooden dinghy with a sail that would be controlled by Yuri. Supplies were loaded and the four men from the Sixth Division and Yuri went on the ship. Marco, Ace and Thatch were all there to send them off. Before Jin got onto the ship, Marco beckoned him over.

"Protect everyone on that ship, especially Yuri, we trust you to be there if they come in any danger," Marco told Jin.

"And remember, don't come back with such a huge bounty," added Ace.

Jin cracked a grin and nodded. He then leapt onto the wooden dinghy with both hands up and yelled, "LET'S GO!"

 **XXX**

It has been a few days since they set sail. During the time, the five people had bonded a lot, mostly the others telling Jin stories about life with the Whitebeards before he arrived. Jin listened attentively, wishing to create memories like that of his own too. Most of all, he enjoyed talking to Yuri, and the constant smile on her face makes it more enjoyable for him.

During the journey, they had encountered a few sea kings. However, Yuri was skilled enough to use the winds and sail them away from it without them needing to use any energy to take it out. However, even with all these events, sailing on a relatively small dinghy for days can be quite boring, thus when Yuri announced that they were reaching, Jin could not help but feel pumped up.

It was a silent night, with little winds blowing except for the ones that Yuri was controlling. Stars were distant on this night, and the island did not even have a single light on, making the island seem like a dead one. All of them tensed up as the dinghy hit shore. They had discussed the plan a few times on the journey, and it was decided that they would split up in two groups, the Sixth Division members making up one group while Jin and Yuri would be the other group.

They would search the island for any sign of people, and get clues to the captain of the pirates before taking him out and forcing the pirates to leave. Upon reaching shore, Jin and Yuri immediately headed towards the village, while the four Sixth Division members would search the perimeter of the island. As they entered the village, the noticed the unique structures that made up the village. The residences were all made up of rounded straw huts, with a cone for a roof. The freakiest thing was that there was not a single hint of sound on the island. Not even the snores of the villagers, not the chirps of birds, not the noises of crickets. The only audible sound they could hear was their own footsteps.

As they walked on, Yuri suddenly grabbed onto Jin's huge biceps. Jin stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. It was evident how afraid Yuri was, with her facial expression showing ounces of fear. "I think I heard someone behind us," Yuri whispered.

Jin nodded to acknowledge that he heard it too, before pulling Yuri and letting her in front of him. They continued walking towards the centre of the village. All of a sudden, Jin pulled Yuri down to the ground abruptly with him. Less than a second later, an arrow whizzed past them at top speed. As the arrow missed them and connected with the ground, it created a small crater with a loud **BOOM!**

Jin narrowed his eyes as he knew his assailant was not a weak opponent. If someone was able to generate such power with an arrow, they were bound to have considerable strength. Suddenly, many cloaked figures emerged from the straw huts and surrounded them. They were dressed like ninjas, clad fully black, which allowed them to camouflage perfectly with the surroundings. As Jin and Yuri stood back to back, he knew that they were strong. Nonetheless, he was willing to give all he had to keep the beautiful girl beside him safe and sound.

 **XXX**

 _On the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates_

"MARCO! ACE!" A First Division member yelled as he ran up to the two Commanders. Marco and Ace, who were on the deck discussing Division matters at that time, looked curiously at the man running towards them frantically.

"It seems like we have made a huge mistake!" The man yelled.

Marco was not able to fully understand what the man was saying. "Calm down, take a huge breath, and tell us what is going on," Marco instructed.

"IT… SEEMS LIKE… WE SENT JIN ON THE WRONG MISSION!" The man panted.

"What do you mean?" Ace questioned seriously.

"Our recce team thought that the pirate who raided our island was some no name pirate, but they made a huge mistake! It was actually Shadow Dancer Night, a rising rookie with a bounty of a 100 million!"

As Marco and Ace heard that, they looked at each other, trying to decide what the best course of action would be. They could have taken out the crew easily, but with Jin, someone who just discovered his powers, they were not so sure.

 **XXX**

Jin and Yuri were having a tough time trying to fend off the ninjas. They were not as strong individually, however they made it up with the impeccable teamwork. However, Jin and Yuri were no pushovers. With every ninja they took down, their chemistry seemed to increase by a ton. Jin had summoned a clone to aid them in the fight. Thus, as Yuri used the winds to blow at them and keep them at bay, Jin and his clone unleashed devastating punches and kicks to the ninjas, taking each of them out with a single blow. However, the numbers of the ninjas were very large and it takes a lot of energy for Jin to keep fighting with a clone, and he began to find himself starting to get tired.

Yuri could feel it too, and their chemistry told them that they had to take out all of them in a single blow. Yuri then garnered her strength and yelled, " **SONG OF THE WINDS: TORNADO!"** A huge tornado generated around her with Yuri being in the eye of it. All the ninjas were flung up high into the air.

Jin grinned and said, "Excellent job, Yuri."

He commanded his clone to grab his waist, before launching him up high into the air after the ninjas. As he fell, he roared, " **360 Degree Kick Course!"** He launched a flurry of powerful kicks around him, hitting all the ninjas the were in the air and knocking them unconscious. As he landed gracefully on the ground, the ninjas followed with a hard landing, and in the end, all of them lay slumped and lifeless on the ground.

Jin knew that the one that shot the arrow was not present. He was presumably the leader and had decided not to show himself now. After sharing a high-five and exchanging smiles, they decided to continue towards the centre of the village.

As they walked on, Jin could sense the fatigue of Yuri after the fight. He was feeling a bit tired himself too, and thus he suggested to Yuri that they should rest for the night.

Yuri agreed without hesitation and they entered a wooden hut. The interior of the wooden hut was very plain, and the one that they had chosen had no furniture inside. There were straw mats on the ground, which was more than enough for the two.

As Jin had noticed Yuri's tiredness, he offered to let Yuri sleep first while he took first watch. Yuri smiled gratefully at his gentlemanly behaviour and fell into a deep slumber. Things were generally uneventful during his watch. He observed how Yuri slept and found it to be kind of cute. She inhaled with her nose, while she exhaled with a small puff with her mouth. Jin could not help but think that she was quite perfect as a woman.

Hours passed, and Yuri eventually woke up. It was still quite late in the night, and Yuri was very flustered as she had slept way past the agreed watch time and Jin did not have the heart to wake her up.

"I'm really sorry Jin!" Yuri exclaimed, "you should have woke me up!"

Jin laughed and replied, "It's no biggie."

He then had a huge yawn, and realised that it was time for him to get his much needed rest. "Wake me up if you need me," he told Yuri before drifting into Dreamland.

He had a pleasant dream of setting of to the seas with Yuri and travelling the world together. They would visit many beautiful islands, meet many different people, and have the time of their lives. His dream might have been pleasant, but reality was definitely not.

As he woke up with a start, he realised that the hut was empty. He could see sunlight streaming in from small holes in the straw hut, signalling that it was way past their action time for the mission. "Yuri?" he called out. There was no reply.

He headed out of the straw hut, repeatedly calling Yuri's name. His anxiousness increased with every cry, and he prayed that Yuri would somehow appear in front of him and tell him that she pulled a prank of him. As he finally stopped calling out, he realised that it would not happen. A horrific realisation then dawned on him. Yuri was gone.

 **A/N: That's all for this chapter! Hope you guys did actually enjoy it. I introduced Yuri in this chapter as I wanted to have a female counterpart for Jin. Who knows, I might even embark on a romance story between them. As of now, they are only crewmates, with Jin having a crush on her. But, what happened to Yuri? Where did she go? Find out in the next chapter of The Son of the Devil. As always, remember to leave a review on what you think about the story. See you next time! Signing off, Shironira-kun.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri woke up to a pounding headache. She felt as if someone had hit her head hard and somehow split it open. She also felt weak and queasy, and certainly not able to stand up. _Yuri… get your head together. Look around your surroundings and find out where you are._ She observed her surroundings and found out that she was in another straw hut that had no furniture. The difference? Jin was not by her side and her arms and feet were cuffed.

She tried to use her logia powers to will herself out of the cuffs, but to no avail. She realised that these cuffs were made of sea prism stone and it sapped her powers. _Dang… it's probably what's causing me to feel so weak now…_

She tried to remember the events of the previous night. She took over watch from Jin… then she heard a sound outside of the hut… despite being scared, she still mustered the courage to go out and check… and she somehow woke up here. She deduced that she must have been sneaked up on and then knocked out. Out of her various missions, this was the first where she has been rendered so helpless. She could not help but start to worry.

All of a sudden, she heard Jin's voice calling out for her. Her heart leapt at the prospect of being rescued soon. She had to make noise in order to get his attention. She tried to scream out his name, but the sea prism stone weakened her to the point where it came out as a croak. Immediately, she knew that it was hopeless and she could only wait for Jin to find her. _Jin… please be safe._

 **XXX**

Jin was getting uneasy. Even though the sun was high in the sky, the whole island was still in a state of pin-drop silence. No rustling of leaves, no voices of humans, no sounds from animals. Nonetheless, the rage inside of him was bubbling up, mostly at himself for being so weak and unable to protect Yuri. _Yuri… I will bring you back safe and sound._

 **Boom!** An explosion rang out from the other end of the village. Jin narrowed his eyes and sped towards the sound, needing to find out if Yuri was at the source of the explosion. When he arrived, he found out that all that was there was a clearing, with thick smoke surrounding it. Jin could not see anything through the opaque smoke. All of a sudden, a flurry of arrows came flying at Jin through the smoke. Jin was not able to see them beforehand, and could barely dodge each of them at the last second. The arrows that flew past Jin all created mini craters as it hit the ground.

Jin glared towards the smoke, knowing that it was the same shooter who attacked them last night. He exhaled, knowing that he would have to fight seriously in order to win. As the smoke cleared, he got a clear look of his opponent. He was dressed similarly with the other ninjas, except that he was cloaked in white. He had arrows strapped to his back and his right hand held a simple, wooden bow.

"Who are you?" Jin asked menacingly, ready to strike. The white ninja simply shook his head and beckoned for Jin to attack. Jin took the cue, and dashed forward with inhumane speed. The ninja did not flinch, but instead whipped out arrow after arrow to shoot at Jin. Jin zoomed past every arrow, his eyes only on the ninja. At the last second, he aimed a punch at the ninja's face.

At the last second, the ninja jumped back and swung his leg up, his kick connecting hard with Jin's ribs. As Jin staggered back, the ninja gave him no time to recover, as he shaved right in front of Jin, unleashing a relentless flurry of punches on his body. Jin was unable to defend himself, and he could have swore he heard a rib crack. As the ninja delivered a final hard punch, he sent Jin crumbling to the ground.

Jin panted wildly, trying to regain his breath, his chest hurting with every breath he took. _Dammit… if only I had a sword…_ He glared at the ninja, trying to find a way to beat his speed. He grinned as he spotted a sword sheathed by the ninja's hips. He dashed for the ninja again, aiming for the sword. The ninja parried Jin's incoming arms, however, he was unable to keep his sword. A clone of Jin was behind the ninja, and had unsheathed his sword while he was busy parrying Jin's attacks. The clone threw the sword high up in the air. Jin grinned as he said, "You're dead now."

He jumped up high in the air following the sword, grabbed the sword by its hilt and arced his body in such a way that the tip of the sword would strike the ground. Then, he forced his weight onto the falling sword such that it fell at a high speed. The ninja barely had time to jump back before the sword struck where he was standing, creating cracks on the ground which were less than a metre away.

The ninja's eyes widened as he witnessed Jin's swordsmanship. Jin pulled the sword out of the ground and pointed it at the ninja. "One blow is all I need," he remarked.

The ninja took a step back, worried by Jin's confidence. Suddenly, his vision blurred. He felt himself sweating profusely. His world started to turn over as he tried to register what was happening. He looked down and saw the tip of his sword piercing cleanly through him, stained with his fresh red blood. He saw Jin spinning the sword as he walked over slowly. He then realized what has happened.

While his concentration was fully focused on Jin, the clone had snuck up behind him and mercilessly stuck the blade through him. He fell to his knees as he began to cough up blood. Jin held the sword by the side of his neck. "Where is the girl?" he asked menacingly.

The ninja did not answer, but bowed his head down, willing to give his life to one who has defeated him. Jin raised the sword high up in the air, ready to take the ninja's life. The tip of the sword glinted in the sun, before Jin brought the blade down. Before it could connect with the ninja's head, a voice commanded, " **Stop.** "

 **XXX**

 _On the seas_

Ace stood on the Striker, his raft, as he navigated it to the island where Jin was on as fast as possible. He frowned, knowing that Jin should be able to hold his own, but he was more worried for Yuri. Jin might lose control of his powers and hurt Yuri by accident. He gritted his teeth as he made Striker go faster.

 **XXX**

Jin looked over to where the sound had came from. He found a man dressed in a cloak, covering his face while having a cape to cover his body. It was obvious that an aura of mystery shrouded the man. Jin could not care less about the man, however he held an unconscious Yuri in his arms, with a gun pointed at her head.

Jin seethed at the sight and wanted to strike the man down immediately. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, this gun contains sea stone bullets and I believe I can press the trigger faster than you can strike me down," the man said.

Jin controlled himself, and gritted out, "Who the hell are you?"

The man threw away his cloak and cape, revealing a man whose features were so hideous that he should be cloaked in order to not scare everyone away. His face was covered in so many scars that his facial features could barely be seen. He wore a blue tank top with grey jeans, and did not appear to have a weapon.

 _The fact that he does not have a lot of muscle and the lack of a weapon implies that he relies on strategy to fight… Or is it a devil fruit?_ Jin mused. "My name is Night, a pirate with a bounty of a hundred million. You should be honored that you get to see me like this, not even the Marines have seen me without my cloak before."

Jin did not bother humoring the man. "What do you want in order for you to release the girl?" he asked.

"Well if you came with those three other worthless men to try and stop me, you must be a Whitebeard pirate then, eh? Ain't saw you before, must be some weakling on his crew living off his strength," Night mocked.

Jin ignored Night's taunts, his main concern being getting Yuri to safety. "What do you want before you can release the girl?" he repeated.

Night pretended to think about the question. "How about your life since you almost killed my right-hand man?" he laughed, "are you willing to give it up?"

Without hesitation, Jin softly replied, "Take it." His reply cut short Night's laughter immediately.

"Seriously?" Night asked incredulously.

"Take it, but release the girl," he repeated softly.

Night raised an eyebrow. "If you wish to die so much, I'll grant you your wish. AHAHAHAHA!" He then raised the gun and aimed it at Jin.

Jin said, "Don't forget to release the-" **BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!** Night shot at Jin four times, all four sea stone bullets passing cleanly through Jin's heart. As Jin crumpled to the ground, blood pumping out profusely from his chest area, he knew he was going to die. _I'm sorry… Pops… Marco… Ace… Thatch… I was unable to live longer. At least Yuri is still safe. Come to think of it… I don't even know who my real parents are and where I really came from. Guess I'll die without knowing this…_

As he was on the ground thinking his final thoughts, he could faintly hear Night laughing, "Hey cutie! Since you're awake, why not we have some fun?"

 _Another feminine voice came into the picture. She seems to be screaming, and sounds an awful lot like Yuri… Yuri! Don't tell me the bastard did not release her safely!_

Suddenly, a scream reached Jin as clear as day. A heartwrenching cry for help, the source of it being none other than Yuri. Jin felt himself trembling suddenly. His breathing became more laboured, however, the world became clearer, and the pain began to subside. Suddenly, the bullets inside of him flew up high, shocking Night and Yuri.

"JIN!" Yuri cried desperately, tears streaming down her face. She watched in shock as the blood around Jin began seeping back into him, and the large bullet hole on his chest began to shrink, until the hole disappeared. Jin suddenly got up from the floor.

"Im...impossible!" cried Night, "you got shot four times in the heart! How are you still alive?"

Jin began to tremble as he started laughing. As Jin looked up, the glare in his eyes was nothing Yuri had seen before. It was not one that Jin had, even if he was angry. His current glare was one of hatred, one of bloodlust, one that wanted to kill. "Puny weapons like that won't kill me," he grinned maniacally. His normal warm voice was replaced by a cold whisper as the temperature in the clearing dropped till it was freezing.

Night's jaw dropped open as he released Yuri and stumbled backwards. "What... what are you?!" he exclaimed, completely terrified now. His right hand man, the ninja stood by his side as they stepped backwards, trying to get as far from Jin as possible.

Yuri looked at this sight, suddenly being afraid of Jin too. The aura, the darkness emanating from Jin was so menacing that it scared her too. It was nothing like the warm and kind-hearted Jin she knew and liked to be with. She was genuinely afraid of this… devil standing in front of her.

Jin laughed again as he produced a clone. He raised up the sword and pointed it at Night and the ninja, the clone doing the exact same movement. "Goodbye," he whispered.

All of a sudden, Jin and his clone shaved to where Night and the ninja was, and whispered, " _ **Bloodfest.**_ " Night and the ninja had no time to react before they were slashed relentlessly, as Jin and his clone dashed around them and delivered pinpoint slashes which targeted their arteries. Blood spewed out from every inch of their body as Night and the ninja crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

Jin summoned his clone back into him, before falling to the ground out of exhaustion. Yuri looked at this scene in horror. Half of the clearing was now painted red due to the blood of Night and the ninja. Yuri could not believe what Jin had done. The warm and cheerful Jin she knew and loved had turned into a merciless and ruthless killer. Not that she had not killed before, it was inevitable in the life of a pirate. But to take the life of someone so mercilessly…

As Yuri struggled with her thoughts, she heard the bushes behind her rustling, and out came a familiar and freckled face. Ace stared at the scene in surprise and horror. _What has Jin done?_

As Yuri approached Ace, she stared deep into his soul. " _Who is he?_ "

 **A/N: Well, I guess we see more of Jin's powers in this chapter. How will Yuri respond at seeing such a cold side to Jin? How will Jin control his power? Find out more in the next chapter. As always, remember to read and review! And also, please leave your thoughts if you would like Jin and Yuri to be a couple. The story might turn out very differently based on your choices. Anyways, see you next time! Signing off, Shironira-kun.**


	6. Chapter 6

_On the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates_

It has been a few days since Jin, Yuri, Ace and the others returned from their mission. Jin was unconscious from exerting himself while Yuri and Ace were sporting serious expressions, unsure of what to do with Jin's new developments. Ace had promised Yuri to fill her in with the rest of the commanders when they got back to the ship.

As soon as they returned, the crew immediately brought them to the sick bay for a routine check up. Yuri was forced to stay in the sick bay for a few days as she might have suffered a minor concussion from the bump she got during the mission. Meanwhile, the still unconscious Jin was given a full body check up, however he had no injuries at all, despite Yuri insisting that Jin took bullet shots. There was practically no sign of it. Due to Yuri's persistence, she forced Jin to stay in the sick bay too for observation. It has since been two days, and Jin has not even woke up once.

Yuri looked at Jin from her side of the bed, and murmured, "Jin…"

 **XXX**

Jin felt like shit. He woke up with a headache which caused excruciating pain. When he tried to move, his body felt really stiff and he could not even sit up. Worse of all, his chest area seemed to be throbbing, and every few seconds or so it would send a wave of pain throughout his whole body.

Nonetheless, Jin was awake. He endured the pain and surveyed his surroundings. He realised that he was in the place where he first woke up on this ship. As he was greeted by the lights of the sick bay, he looked around. The sick bay was completely empty except for a bed which of occupied by a familiar light-green haired girl. Her pretty eyes were currently closed, and she was currently fast asleep under her covers.

Jin looked at her grimly and sighed. He did not want to think of anything right now, so he just sluggishly walked to the light switch and turned it off, before heading back to his hospital bed and falling into deep slumber.

 **XXX**

When Jin awoke again, he was surrounded by people chattering away. Marco, Ace, Thatch and Yuri were by his bed. Upon realising that he had awaken, they immediately quieted down. Ace was the first to speak. "Yo Jin! Are you feeling ok?"

Marco spoke up next. "Jin, I'm sure you must be confused right now, but you should focus on resting."

"Yeah! I'll cook you some delicious recovery food to aid you in your recovery too!" Thatch added.

Yuri just looked at Jin with a worried expression. "Jin…"

Jin's azure eyes were covered by his bangs. He did not want any sort of company right now. "Go away," he muttered.

The commanders looked at each other worriedly. Thatch asked concernedly, "Are you alri-"

" **GO AWAY!"** roared Jin. Accompanying his words was a malicious aura emanating from him. As everyone present froze, shocked at what Jin just did, Jin jumped off his bed and pushed his way past the commanders.

He ignored the pain in his chest and made a beeline for the door. As he was out of the sick bay, he walked through the corridors of the ship he knew so well until he reached his own room.

He kicked open the door and leaned against the walls of the room. He was angry, he was sad, he was in _agony._ " **WHAT THE HELL AM I?"** Jin screamed, to no one in particular. He started to punch the wall as hard as he could. He ignored the pain in his knuckles. He ignored his blood filled hands. He just kept punching and punching the wall, even after a huge crack had appeared on it.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto his wrist, preventing him from punching the wall anymore. As he turned around with tears streaming down his eyes, he saw Thatch looking at him, fully willing to help him with any problem he had.

" _What am I supposed to do?"_

 **XXX**

After a long time, Jin had finally stopped crying. He sat on his bed beside Thatch, and began to confide in the person he saw as a big brother.

"Thatch, what exactly am I?" Jin questioned.

Thatch scratched his head, not sure of how to reply. "I guess you can say that you are gifted with a very special power. I'm sure Pops will tell you more when you meet him for your post mission report."

Jin nodded, and tears almost began falling again as he whispered, "Thatch, I could have killed _her_."

Thatch knew at once that he was talking about Yuri. Thatch could already guess that he was troubled over this matter. He knew that Jin was one who cared a lot about friendships, and he was a person that would never ever hurt his friends. Yet, he was unable to control himself and must have realised that if he had enough energy, he would have gone for Yuri too.

Thatch clasped Jin's shoulder and said, "Jin. You have to know that these things happen. It was inevitable. And you kept your promise. You kept her safe. Isn't that good enough?"

Jin still had an unsure expression on his face. "I'm not sure if I can face Yuri now…"

Thatch laughed at Jin's inexperience. "Come on, Jin! I'm sure Yuri must be worried sick about you. Your behaviour is making her feel even worse."

Jin asked uncertainly, "What if Yuri hates me now?"

Thatch shook his head. "Yuri isn't that kind of girl," he said with a wink, "go and face her and everything will be well."

Jin nodded, his feelings having been sorted out. "Thanks, Thatch. I feel much better now. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier."

Thatch smiled and replied, "No biggie. Glad I could help."

As Jin left to look for Yuri, he heard Thatch called out, "One more thing."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU TOOK THOSE BULLETS? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Thatch yelled.

"BUT I DIDN'T DIE! AND YURI IS STILL SAFE!" Jin retaliated.

"NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?" Thatch exclaimed.

"YES SIR!"

 **XXX**

As Jin walked to the deck looking for Yuri, Marco and Ace appeared in front of him.

"You alright now?" Marco asked.

Jin grinned at them. "Yeah, sorry for shouting at you guys earlier."

"Jeez, it's no big deal. These things happen. Anyway, I'll ask Thatch to cook up a huge meal for you and Yuri to celebrate your return." Ace said.

Marco then cut in, "But for now, Pops wants to see you. He wants to discuss your power with you. Head to the bow and meet Pops."

Jin nodded, and proceeded for the bow.

 **XXX**

As Jin reached the bow, he saw Whitebeard sitting on a throne. Countless nurses attended to him as medical equipment were strapped to many parts of his body. Age was really catching up with this man.

Whitebeard beckoned for Jin to sit in front of him, before waving the nurses away.

"Do you know about your powers?" Whitebeard asked. Jin nodded and replied, "Yes Pops. I know that I have some kind of power but I do not know what exactly is it."

Whitebeard sighed. It seems like they should not keep Jin's powers a secret from him after all. It might actually help him to control it if he knew what it was. "Alright. I'll tell you everything I know about your powers. Listen up. The last time I saw of such a power was twenty years ago…"

Whitebeard then told Jin about the encounter with Uvo, about how he had completely mastered the power and was able to use it to do evil. Jin listened in awe as he learnt that his power was able to hold off four of the strongest men in the world. After Whitebeard has finished, Jin proclaimed, "If I can help it, I will never use my powers to cause chaos and harm."

Whitebeard chuckled at Jin's reply. "That is why we kept you on this ship. Ace and Thatch will train you on controlling your power. I believe they will be strong enough to restrain you if you lose control. After a while, you should be able to keep your powers in check."

Jin nodded, and replied sincerely, "Thank you. Do you know anything about the origin of my powers?"

Whitebeard replied, "Unfortunately not. There should be very little people who know about your power, as the World Government pulled all the stops they could to keep it silent from the world."

Jin sighed, before vowing, "I guess I need to venture this world in order to find out the origins of my power."

All of a sudden, Whitebeard moved and pulled Jin into an embrace. Jin's eyes widened as he immediately felt the warmth and love of a father. Whitebeard said, "My son, never ever give your life up so easily again. This family definitely do not want to lose you."

Jin felt tears welling up in his eyes as he nodded, "Yes Pops."

 **XXX**

As Jin ended his meeting with Whitebeard, he returned to his room, where he found Yuri waiting at the door. Without hesitation, he walked briskly up to her, wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Yuri tensed up at first, before slowing relaxing in Jin's embrace. Yuri giggled and commented, "That feels nice."

Jin released her and looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry, for almost killing you, for almost killing myself, for shouting at you, for everything."

Yuri gripped Jin's shoulders tightly. "It's fine for everything you did. I'll help you to control your powers together with Ace and Thatch. But, never, ever, throw away your life like you did again. It's sweet that you did it for me, but do not do such a reckless things every again. Promise?"

"Promise."

 **XXX**

That night, Jin and the crew had the feasts of their lives, courtesy to Thatch and his band of chefs. The crew cheered, screamed, yelled for the safe return of Jin, Yuri and the Division Six members. They feasted on every single dish, and the food disappeared as fast as it arrived. Even though they were a rowdy bunch, even though they did ridiculous antics, Jin was proud to say that he finally found a place where he could call home.

 **XXX**

The next morning, Marco was the first to awake as usual. As he walked out to the deck for a stretch, he took in the beautiful sunrise. Not long after, a News Coo dropped the daily newspaper on the deck. As Marco picked the newspaper up, a wanted poster fell from within. Marco picked it up, and what he saw made his eyes widen and his jaws drop.

 **Wanted**

 **Dead or Alive**

" **Dark Prince" Jin**

 **82,000,000 Beri**

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter! I swear man, this chapter was so hard for me to write as there were many different ideas and scenarios I had for Jin. Well, I guess I've written one of those out and I hoped it turned out pretty decently. And now, Jin's got a bounty! How did he get it? Find out in the next chapter! Remember to leave a review! See ya next time! Signing off, Shironira-kun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Underworld Broking! The Mysterious New World!**

 _On the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Jin yelled, "I have a bounty of 82 million beri on my head?"

That was pretty much the reaction of every single crewmember once they heard of Jin's bounty. Needless to say, the crew was flabbergasted. Never in their lives had they seen such a high first bounty.

Thatch sighed as he held up Jin's wanted poster, "Seems like we sent you on the wrong mission… and word somehow leaked out. Must have been one of those ninjas you fought."

Marco shook his head in disapproval. "A first bounty of 82 million is going to bring a lot of attention to you, bounty hunters will be onto you before you know it," he said.

"This is going to be very dangerous for you…" Ace started.

"Which is why we are not letting you step off this ship anytime soon." Marco finished.

Jin's heart fell as soon as she heard that. "But… but… I can take care of myself," Jin whined.

Marco shook his head. "With a bounty like that, the bounty hunters coming after you will be of a whole new level. It will be too dangerous for you to roam about alone. If you have to leave the ship for some reason or another, a commander will accompany you."

Jin knew that he was unable to overpower the authority of the commanders, and trudged back to his room in low spirits. As soon as he got back to his room, he laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Here he was, a young teenager eager to explore the world, but yet confined to the boundaries of the Moby Dick.

 **XXX**

 _Marineford, Headquarters of Marines_

"Who issued this bloody high bounty?" questioned Sengoku.

The high-ranking Marines were all in a meeting at Marineford, which composed of Garp the Hero, the three Admirals and a handful of Vice-Admirals.

One of the Admirals stood up, saying in a low voice, "I was the one who issued it."

Sengoku looked at him indifferently, even though a turmoil of emotions was going on inside him. It was the first time in the history of Marines that such a high first bounty has been issued, and needless to say, Sengoku was unhappy. "Why did you issue such a high bounty?"

The Admiral coughed before replying, "It seems that you, Fleet Admiral, has not seen what he has done to one of the rising pirate rookies in Paradise."

He proceeded to take out a few photos and passed them around. The photos showed two men with cuts on every single inch of their body, their complexions being pure white to show that very little blood was left inside them. The background was of a crimson red, presumably their blood.

"These photos are of Shadow Hunter Night, a rising rookie worth a 100 million beri, together with his right hand man. The bounty of Shadow Hunter was by no means too high for him, he and his crew of ninjas took down six Marine bases in Paradise, hardly leaving anyone alive. And to think that someone is able to do this to them… and even more at such a young age, what will happen when this boy grows and develops?" the Admiral said.

An immediate silence immediately took over the meeting room as everyone pondered about what the Admiral had just said. "Furthermore, this boy is from one of the Yonko, Whitebeard's crew!"

Immediately, the meeting room broke out into a chatter. To have such a dangerous young man on the crew of a Yonko, that itself spelt trouble. Sengoku's eyes widened as he took in the news. _Whitebeard… what the hell are you doing now?_

 **XXX**

 _A few weeks later, on the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates_

Jin was bored like never before. His daily routine consisted of training, having meals, and occasional talks and games with the crew. Everytime he saw one of his crewmates leaving for a mission, he would stare enviously as he longed to join them. Even Yuri was getting sent out to missions on a regular basis.

Yuri tried to make it better for him as she would recount her adventures on the missions, but it simply wasn't the same as going on missions himself. He would listen attentively, even though every single fiber of his being longed to be in the recounts Yuri was giving.

On this particular day, Jin was laying on his bed, drifting off to sleep. Suddenly, he heard someone open the door and enter his room. It was not everyday that he got visitors anymore. The commanders were all busy with their own work, and the only times he got to see them was during meal times or occasionally on the deck.

To his surprise, his visitor for the day was Thatch. Jin's mood brightened up immediately, delighted that one of the commanders finally came to visit him. He greeted Thatch brightly and asked if anything was the matter.

Thatch smiled at him and said, "I know that you have been bored these couple of weeks, so I managed to get permission to bring you to somewhere interesting."

Jin's eyes lit up at the prospect of going to a mysterious place, and immediately asked eagerly, "When are we leaving?"

Thatch's eyes glinted as he replied, "Tomorrow at dawn."

 **XXX**

 _The next day…_

Jin was up even before the sun was up. He exited his room, only to find a world of darkness. He carefully navigated his way to Thatch's room, before knocking on it and calling out for Thatch.

Thatch appeared in the doorway, not looking tired at all. His pompadour hairstyle was still in perfect condition and his eyes showed no signs of fatigue.

"Ready to go then, Jin?" Thatch asked.

Jin nodded his head and said, "Ready when you are."

The two then headed to one of the many small boats on board on the Moby Dick and lowered it into the water. They jumped onto it and sailed into the horizon.

On the boat, Thatch produced an Eternal Pose from a pocket. Jin look on curiously and asked, "What's that?"

Thatch held out the eternal pose to Jin and explained, "This here is an Eternal Pose. Unlike a Log Pose which detects the magnetic field of the next island and leads you to it, an Eternal Pose will forever only point to one single location. It will not pick up any other magnetic fields along the way and it's very useful to have if you would like to travel to a certain place constantly."

Jin nodded in understanding, before questioning, "Where does this Eternal Pose lead to then?"

Thatch smiled and said, "To the very place I'm taking you right now. The Krul Armani, vessel of the underworld kingpins and an emporium for illegal goods."

 **XXX**

The duo had been sailing for over an hour, and finally the saw the silhouette of a gigantic vessel in the horizon. The vessel was huge, almost the size of an island. It had a giant tower in the middle that was at least 50 stories tall. It's port bustled with activity, with ships including traders, bounty hunters and pirates.

Loud music resounded throughout the island, and at the entrance stood a huge sign welcoming new visitors. It stated, "Welcome to the Land of Riches, the Armani Casino!"

Jin knew, that beneath this facade of the casino, it was home to one of the largest trading hubs in the world, specializing in illegal items.

Jin grinned as he knew that whatever was on that ship would be a whole new world to him. A world that he could not wait to explore.

"Krul Armani, here I come."

 **A/N: Alright, as you guys might have figured out, the Krul Armani is the first major arc of this story! Here, we will be developing the relationship of Thatch and Jin and also exploring the world of underground broking! Take note that this is just my perception of underground broking, it might be way different in the actual One Piece by Oda. Anyways, hope you guys are hyped for the arc, and remember to leave a review! See you next time! Signing off, Shironira-kun.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Krul Armani_

The Krul Armani was a something like a huge carnival, except that this huge carnival was permanent and was "huge" was kind of an understatement. As Jin and Thatch walked through the main street, the two sides consisted of many different stalls, selling things ranging from food to goods. People all around seemed to be enjoying themselves, and there was no signs of fights, despite having bounty hunters and pirates on the same island. Jin's eyes glistened as he took in the sights of everything around him. Thatch noticed this and told Jin, "If you like it so much, let's explore a bit before I bring you to the underworld side."

As they walked on, they eventually reached a crossroad. There was a sign at the crossroad which seemed to point into every direction, with an attraction on each sign. Going straight ahead would lead them to the tallest tower on the island, "Arena of the Gods", apparently being some kind of battle arena. To the North-East was the casino of the Krul Armani, and those headed into that direction were mostly nobles who wanted to gamble for entertainment. To the North-West was the amusement park which boasted frightening rollercoasters to kiddy rides, and there were many families who were headed there.

Jin pointed to the tower and asked Thatch, "What is that tower for? It seems interesting."

Thatch chuckled and said, "That place is an arena for warriors to pit their skills against each other. When you win a certain number of matches on each floor, you get to progress up to the next floor. I heard that there are huge amounts of money to be won with every winning match, and a rare prize will be given for the winner at the very top floor. It's the underworld's kingpins way of entertainment."

Jin grinned and asked, "Why not let's go there for a while? It wouldn't hurt for me to spar a bit."

Thatch scratched his head and said, "There might be some dangerous people there though. I guess I'm fine with you going, but I'll pull you out if I deem the opponent to be too tough for you."

Jin pumped his fists and ran off, "Let's go!"

Thatch grabbed Jin by his shirt and sheepishly said, "There's one last problem though. There is an entrance fee of one million beri, thus only pirates and bounty hunters head there."

Jin sweatdropped at the fact that Thatch had only told him this at the last moment. "Can you please loan me that amount? I'll win it back at the arena," Jin pleaded.

Thatch said, "Uh… I kinda don't have that amount of money now. Most of the money I have is to buy whatever the ship needs from the underworld. The remaining money I have left is not enough to cover the entrance fee…"

Jin sighed, before an idea came to him. "How about we use the money you have to head over to the casino? I think we should be able to make some profit…"

Thatch looked skeptical. "You know, there's a chance that we could lose all of our money there."

Jin was still stubborn and continued to plead with Thatch. In the end, Thatch caved in and went to the casino with Jin.

The entrance of the casino was flamboyantly decorated, with a huge neon sign emblazoning "Casino Armani". There were guards at the entrance doing body checks on everyone who goes in the casino, and the stream of people that visited the casino seemed to be neverending. Jin and Thatch joined the queue, and not long after, they managed to get in the casino.

Jin asked Thatch, "Ain't I a bit young to be able to go to the casino?"

Thatch nodded and explained, "In most other parts of the world, sixteen would be too young. However, there are no such rules on the Krul Armani. If you are able to come to this vessel, you must either be strong or rich, both of which appeals to the underworld's kingpins. Thus, they would allow anyone on this vessel to enter the casino."

Jin nodded and the duo went to exchange whatever spare change Thatch have left for chips. The casino was poshly decorated, with its walls being gold plated, and its tables and chairs made of premium mahogany wood. The floor was carpeted with a comfortable red material, and every single station seemed to be extremely packed.

Jin took half of the chips from Thatch and told him, "Let's meet back here in an hour."

 **XXX**

In an hour, Thatch was fuming mad. He had lost all of the money he had, and no matter which station he went to, be it blackjack, slot machine, or anything else, he would lose money like a leaking hose. He did not even win a single round in any of the matches he played. Truth to be told, he had already lost all his money in the first fifteen minutes, and had spent that next forty five minutes standing at the entrance waiting for Jin.

Suddenly, he saw Jin tugging along a huge brown sack behind him. The sack was about half his size, and it caused everyone near him to gawk and gape at him. For the contents in the sack were casino chips. In an hour, Jin had managed to turn the measly amount of chips he had at the start to the huge amount of chips he had in that sack. Thatch's eyes bulged out as he thought about how easily he lost all of his money. Jin went to cash out his chips, and came back to Thatch holding a huge wad of cash.

Jin counted out fifty thousand beri and handed them to Thatch, gratefully saying, "Thanks for the loan. It sure worked out well. The remaining money I have amounts to… about… four and a half million beri."

Jin jumped for joy as he realised that he would have enough money to enter the Arena, and also to purchase anything he saw interesting.

Thatch smiled, having got past his initial shock at seeing Jin win so much. He commented, "Seems like you have a talent for gambling. Remind me never to gamble with you again."

They both laughed at that, and exited the casino and headed for the looming tower in the near distance. What adventures would await the duo next?

 **A/N: Alright, I would end off the chapter here. I know, this chapter is really darn short, but it's a build up to the next few chapters, which will be longer, so stay tuned for that! If you found this chapter boring, I sincerely apologize for that. I promise that the next few chapters would be more interesting with a few fights. See you guys next time! Signing off, Shironira-kun.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Arena of the Gods_

The Arena of the Gods was without a doubt the most popular place on the Krul Armani. The crowds inside were insane, and large amounts of cheering could be heard almost from every corner of the building. Right as Jin and Thatch entered the building, they could see the long line of receptionists attending to people who were looking to sign up for matches.

"Thatch, why does everyone near the receptionists look to be royalty? Do most nobles know how to fight well?" Jin asked.

Thatch smiled and shook his head. "Many nobles like to send their strongest slaves here and fight, not only does it give them entertainment, they get to keep whatever of the prize money they win too."

"Slaves, huh…" Jin muttered. He was not a big fan of slavery nor forcing another to do your biddings.

As Jin and Thatch approached a receptionist, Jin noted that there was a huge television screen to one side, apparently showcasing a fight. There was a guy donned in a tiger mask in the ring with a bald Shaolin monk, and they were having an intense match. Punches and kicks were rapidly exchanged, and neither one seemed to be able to get a hit in. Jin watched in awe the two kept going at it, but they seemed to be evenly matched. In the end, the man in the tiger mask managed to grab hold and pin the Shaolin monk on the ground, before effortlessly snapping off his arm. The referee then stepped in to stop the fight and the commentator announced for the match to be over.

Jin was so engrossed in the match that he did not notice Thatch beckoning him over. Thatch sighed and walked up to him, before tapping him on the shoulder. Jin pointed at the screen and ask, "Are competitors allowed to severely injure their opponents?"

Thatch nodded his head. "Apparently yes, the nobles used their power to remove the safety rule in order to satisfy their bloodlust. However, really severe injury only happens on the really high floors and I won't be letting you go there anytime soon. The floors which you will be heading to will be way safer and you'll be fighting much weaker opponents, though it will still serve as a form of training."

Jin nodded, and proceeded with the registration procedure. He had to go through three placement matches, which will determine where he will start fighting in the arena. From then, he will have to win a match to proceed to the next floor. If he goes on a win streak or if the referees deem him to be too strong for the floor, he will be pushed up rapidly to further floors.

Thatch and Jin went into the arena for placement matches. The room was more like a stadium, with a huge flat ring in the middle and seats surrounding it. The seats were fully packed as people cheered on their favorite competitors in the ring. A commentator was also assigned to the match in order to Thatch and Jin took a seat near the front as there was still some time before Jin's fight began.

Thatch grabbed Jin and looked at Jin in the eye. "I need you to promise me something. Never, ever use your power in the arena. If you feel like you're losing control, you must forfeit the match immediately."

"I promise," Jin replied without hesitation.

" **And next up, we have a rookie in the arena fighting his very first fight here, JIN!"** the commentator announced.

"I guess that's my cue," Jin said as he began to walk towards the ring.

" **Facing him, we have a man who is on his final placement match, and currently holds an undefeated record of 2-0! THE MIXED MARTIAL ARTS EXPERT, CONGO!"**

Jin began to survey his opponent as soon as he entered the arena. His opponent was muscular, his muscles threatening to rip the sweatshirt he was wearing. The tight pants of his revealed his bulging leg muscles. Congo was a man who worked out a lot and put in massive efforts to hone his mixed martial arts skills.

Even though Jin knew that he fought best with a sword, he would wager that he would be slightly faster than Congo, and that was the advantage he needed to capitalize on to win the fight. He knew that being in close combat with Congo would be disadvantageous for him, so he needed to keep his distance and relentlessly assault him with rapid strikes.

"FIGHT!" The referee yelled as he stepped back.

Immediately, Congo pounced towards Jin with a burst of speed, attempting to get into close range to fight. Jin did not want that and began to leap back rhythmically, timing his steps back with Congo's advances. As Congo launched rapid punches towards Jin while closing in on him, Jin weaved his way around the punches, all the while looking for an opening for the counterattack.

Suddenly, Congo launched a surprise kick towards Jin's chin. As Congo's punches were so fast paced, Jin was so preoccupied in reading the direction of Congo's punches that he completely forgot to keep his guard against Congo's lower body. The attack struck Jin squarely in the chin and sent him flying back quite some distance. The audience cheered louder than ever before.

" **OOOOHHH!"** , yelled the commentator, " **AFTER AN INTENSE STALEMATE BETWEEN THE TWO COMPETITORS, IT SEEMS LIKE CONGO HAS GOTTEN THE FIRST STRIKE IN! WILL JIN BE ABLE TO CONTINUE?"**

"Of course I will," muttured Jin as he flipped back up. He wiped off a trail of blood from his lips and glared at Congo. _This guy seems to focus too much on the offense, I'll have to launch a surprise attack at him when he is focused on punching._

" **IT SEEMS LIKE JIN HAS GOTTEN UP! HOW WILL JIN COUNTER CONGO'S CONTINUOUS ASSAULT?"**

Congo smirked at Jin, before rushing him again. Congo launched the same flurry of moves, random yet rapid punches. Jin found it impossible to predict where the punches were coming from, and only his quick reflexes were preventing him from getting hit. As Congo went for another surprise kick, Jin was already ready for it.

He dodged slightly to the left and as the kick flew past him, connecting with thin air, he slammed his palm onto Congo's ankle, smirking when a loud crack could be heard. Congo lost his balance and stumbled trying to maintain his footing as he withdrew his foot. Jin wasted no time and dashed towards Congo, launching an uppercut which connected solidly towards Congo's midsection, launching him into the air.

Jin was not about to stop here. This was the one opening in which he was looking for the whole fight, and he was not about to let this opportunity slip by so easily. As Congo was falling down in the air, Jin launched a swift kick vertically up in the air, hitting Congo squarely in the face. Congo was blasted backwards from the force of the kick and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

" **AMAZING! ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!"** the commentator hollered, " **THE DARK HORSE, JIN HAS ACTUALLY MANAGED TO TAKE OUT THE HOT FAVOURITE, CONGO! WHAT A COUNTERATTACK! THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS… JIN!"**

The crowd burst out in cheers as Jin walked back towards Thatch. Thatch grinned and gave Jin a thumbs up, signalling a job well done.

"How was the fight?" Thatch asked.

"Congo was actually pretty good, he had me on the backfoot many times," Jin replied.

Thatch nodded, "If he was a bit more patient and looked for clear openings before going for the offensive, he would have been a much more dangerous opponent. But no doubt, his ability and mastery of the martial arts are top-notch."

Jin nodded and felt a small shiver of excitement. If he kept meeting opponents like that here, he would become stronger in no time.

 **XXX**

The remaining of Jin's two placement matches were won with relative ease, with his opponents being some weaker slaves of nobles. Jin was then placed at Level 20, a relatively low level compared to the 200 levels there were in the arena. However, Jin was not deterred and was satisfied that he would be able to experience the thrill of climbing his way up.

"Jin, now that your placement matches are over, you are able to use weapons when you fight. I assume that you would like to get your hands on a sword, right?" Thatch asked.

"Of course, but I don't think there are any high quality swords around here, I don't even see stores selling weapons," Jin replied.

Thatch began laughing when he heard that. "Oh my, you'll be surprised. Since you have some time before your next fight, you should get yourself a weapon. Follow me, you should be able to get a top quality sword with the amount of money you have left."

Jin tilted his head in confusion at Thatch's words. They were on a luxury cruise ship with everyone enjoying themselves, why would there be someone selling top-notch weapons on such a cruise ship?

He remembered something which Thatch said about the Krul Armani being an emporium for illegal goods, but so far he had not seen a single sign of people selling illegal goods. However, Thatch seemed to know what he was doing and had a destination in mind, so Jin decided to follow him.

The path they took was a very complicated one. From the Main Street, there was not a single sign pointing into the alleyway they took. Hardly any people came by this route, and most of such people took a wrong turn and immediately turned back when they realised their mistake. This alleyway led to a crossroads with many different other alleys, making it sort of like a maze. The alleyways were more dimly lit than the Main Street areas, and thus making the mood more mysterious.

Thatch finally came to a stop, right in front of a shabby elevator. Jin looked at Thatch curiously, wondering what he would do next. Thatch inserted a code into a panel right next to the elevator doors, which Jin did not manage to catch. All of a sudden, the panel lighted green, before the elevator doors began to open. Thatch smiled at him, beckoning him to head in.

The elevator was nothing special, just a small tiny space barely enough for five people. However, it was properly ventilated and Jin did not get any feeling of suffocation. He noticed that the elevator only had two buttons, labelled 'G' and 'U'.

As the elevator finally reached the mysterious floor 'U', it signalled their arrival with a loud yet soothing bell. As the doors opened to reveal a whole new world, it made Jin's jaw drop as he gaped at the sight in front of him.

Thatch patted Jin on the back, before announcing, "Welcome to the other side of the Krul Armani - **The Underground Emporium.** "

 **AN: Oh my lord! I'm finally back! Seriously though, I'm really sorry for such a long hiatus on this story. With life assaulting me from all sides, its hard to juggle between life and writing. However, fear not! I have gotten a lot of stuff sorted out and will be able to update more regularly now. Anyways, the Krul Armani arc is basically exposing Jin to Underworld Broking, meeting people and things like that. This arc should be relatively short, and after that we'll be transitioning to other stuffs. (Of course I won't say what it is XD) One last thing, if you have any questions about this story, feel free to leave a review or to private message me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Until next time! (Which will be soon) Signing off, Shironira-kun.**


End file.
